


if i'm stuck, i'd rather be stuck with you.

by theonewiththeeyebrows (painfullystoic)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dangerous Situations, Kidnapped, M/M, hale ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfullystoic/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Stiles is tied up when he wakes up, and there are creepy red eyes staring at him.orStiles and Derek escape - a very short fic.





	if i'm stuck, i'd rather be stuck with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://theonewiththeeyebrows.tumblr.com/post/158732582783)

Stiles is tied tight and he can’t get his hands to move the way he wants them to. He feels the threads of the rope and can feel their synthetic silkiness as his head falls forward in defeat. When he tips sideways slightly, he notices he’s on a ledge, and he shuffles back to the center.

He’s scared he’s going to fall off the ledge he’s been kept on, that’s probably what his captors were banking on – if he moves too much he’ll fall. It’s too dark for him to see how far the drop is but across from him he can see the red of an Alpha’s eyes at the other corner of the room.

“Dude, do you know where we are?”

The lack of a response doesn’t surprise Stiles. There was a 50% chance the werewolf was either another captive or his captor. But, it must mean captor. 

“Why have you got me tied up here? Scott touring at UCDavis for their VetMed program, he might transfer there. Won’t be back for a week. I have nothing to offer you.”

The low growl doesn’t really catch him off guard, he’s used to antagonizing captors. “I’m not the one who tied you up, asshole.” 

“Oh, I just assumed when you didn’t answer.” 

“You know what they say about assuming things…” 

“Well then. Do you know where we are then?” 

“At my house.” 

“At your- at your  _house_? What the  _fuck_?” 

“Look. I didn’t stop to ask questions when I was ambushed in the ruins of my family home, ok.” 

The dude is grumpy, and his eyes are ever present beacons of red, which are disconcerting. “Do you mind turning off the red, dude.” 

“What?”

“You’re flashing your red eyes at me.” 

“It helps me see.” 

“I know, but its also a display of power.” 

“But that isn’t– okay, look. I’m telling you that’s not what it is, does that help?” 

“How far is the drop down?” 

“What?”

“I’m going to jump, how far down is it?” 

“You’re going to jump?”

“What is it repeat the prisoner day?”

“You’re tied up, you’ll dislocate your shoulder.” 

“How good are you at gymnastics, can you get to me and slice through my ropes?” 

“I’m chained with wolfsbane infused metal and surrounded by mountain ash, I couldn’t move if I wanted to.” 

“What kind of metal did they use?”

“I don’t know, they didn’t consult me before they chained me up! But if I had to guess I’d assume wrought iron.” 

“I can help you, but you’ll have to help me after.” 

“If you can get me out of here, of course, I will.” 

Stiles concentrates on moving the wind to rip a gap through the ash barrier. The metal is harder and uses more magic than Stiles wants to use, but it has to be done, he can feel the gears and keys of the locks in his mind’s eye, and he can feel them turning. He feels woozy when the lock snaps open. The red eyes blink out and it worries him because he feels so alone. But then there are arms pulling him up, it’s too dark to see clearly, but the man holding him doesn’t slice through the synthetic ropes, but Stiles is losing consciousness fast. Guess he was more tired than he thought. 

***

When he comes to, he’s in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar apartment. He’s got bruises around his wrists. There’s a glass of water on the bed side table and he guzzles it down. It’s an open loft now that he looks around. But there’s a screen giving him the sense of privacy. He walks around the screen and his breath catches in his throat. The man lounging on the couch, is gorgeous – he’s shirtless and has an artful stubble. He was reading a book but when Stiles walked in, he looks up immediately and smiles softly. 

“Hi.” 

“Erm. Hi.” 

“I’m Derek Hale.” 

“Stiles… Stilinski. Erm.” 

“You saved my life.” 

“Well. you saved mine too.” 

“I’m pretty sure you did that yourself by saving mine first.” 

“Well, thank you for not leaving me there.” 

“That would have been a horrible way to thank you for saving my life. And you’d probably have dislocated your shoulder having fallen off the ledge after passing out.” 

“Oh man, I can’t believe I passed out.” 

“I can’t believe you can manipulate the elements.” 

“Well, it wasn’t easy.” 

“ _That_  I can believe.” 

They’re grinning at each other.

“Hungry?” 

“Starving.” 

“I made eggs and bacon. But I can make you something else if you’d like.” 

“You’re perfect.” 

Derek laughs, and it lights up the whole room, and Stiles can help but keep watching in awe. Beacon Hills isn’t safe anymore, but something tells him that Derek might be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. <3 Thank you for reading this.


End file.
